Safe
by MadoHomu
Summary: In a desperate situation, Homura donated some of her blood to a girl. Using desperate measures, Madoka tried to hunt down the girl who saved her life. AU
1. Chapter 1

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . Kyoko and me

* * *

Kyoko was late. Damn. Darn. Freaking. Late.

Homura heard the tower clock chimed and it was officially an hour since she waited for that redhead. She would have gone home when she waited more than ten minutes, but Homura didn't have a choice. Kyoko accidentally took her documents the other day she dropped by her house and Homura needed it by this evening for her job interview.

She tapped her feet impatiently and took out her phone and started calling for the fifth time even though the past calls just ended her up in Kyoko's voicemail. But this time, someone finally picked up.

"Sakura Kyoko, where the hell are yo-"

"Is this someone who is related to Kyoko?"

Homura blinked, she pulled the phone away from her ears before staring at the screen. She raised an eyebrow before answering calmly. "Yea. I'm a friend of hers."

"Sakura Kyoko have just met with an accident and her family are unreachable, would you mind dropping down to Neko's hospital?"

That sentence was enough to make Homura dash straight to the taxi stand without any second to waste.

~boobs~

It was a horrible accident.

The news continued broadcasting the recent incident on a small T.V in the hospital. So there was a huge blast near a petrol station due to some carelessness and everything went downhill from there. There were 32 casualties, 1 death and 3 unharmed apparently.

Homura glanced around.

Doctors and nurses were running in and out of wards and the front counter were crowded with worried families and friends of the people who were involved with the accident.

1 death.

Homura bit her lips and approached the front counter like everyone else. She tried to look at the tiny list, to see how Kyoko was but everyone were squeezing and demanding answers that the nurses couldn't reply to.

"Anyone here is blood type A? Anyone here?"

Homura turned and watch a doctor yelling and looking around desperately, but no one approached him to give him an answer.

"Blood type A? We need it to save a life!"

"I'm blood type A."

The doctor turned to stare at Homura who finally managed to push through the crowd and raised her arm. He gave a smile and gestured Homura to another counter which have lesser people.

"Please fill in your particulars here. We'll keep the informations confidential. I would like to thank you on behalf of the girl who needed your blood more than anything else."

Homura signed it quickly and passed the paper back to the doctor. "But may I know who's the person who passed away in the accident?"

"His name is Kyosuke." The doctor then passed the particulars to a nurse before signalled Homura to follow him again.

She heaved a sigh of relief.

~yoyo balls~

"Aw? You're worried for me?" Kyoko lay on her hospital bed with a smug.

Akemi closed her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to refrain herself from getting too agitated. Homura was not just weak but almost dying. She didn't had lunch because she was waiting for Kyoko under the hot sun and it didn't helped much that the doctor took so much blood from her.

"But I'm surprised you actually volunteered. To donate blood." Kyoko scratched her chin on her shoulder since both of her arm were bandaged. She didn't break a bone or whatsoever, both her arms were just grazed and it was considered a minor injury compared to others who had broken ribcage or a burnt back.

"It's to save a life. What else matters?" Homura peeled open one of her eyes tiredly and sighed. "Guess I can't make it to the interview. You lost my documents anyway."

"Sorry bro. What goes around, comes around. Heaven will reward you for saving a life." Kyoko leaned over to Homura with a cheeky smile. "Of course Heaven will also bring you even more luck if you're willing to take care of me till I recover."

Homura sighed, again.

* * *

A/N: OKAY ERM. THIS ISN'T WHAT IN ORIGINALLY THOUGHT IT EWOULD BE.

LET'S JUST IMAGINE THEY HAVE THE SAME BLOOD TYPE, YOU CANT;'T STOP ME FROM WO DE WEI LAI DE ZI JI

ANOTHER AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
CASHBANKY, CAN YOU PLEASE CONTINUE THET PRINCESS KNIGHT STORY IF NOT I'M DISCONTINUING THIS UNLESS YOU H8 THIS STORY AW.  
OHKAY SAYONAR PPL AND I WONT UPDATE UNTIL MY LOVABLE OTPS IS CANON WHICH IS LIKE NEVER


	2. Chapter 2

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . Cameo: Cashbanky's pillow

* * *

_"You can take the child, I'm not going to care."_

_"You think you can just walk away leaving her... a burden to me?!"_

_Hands covered both eyes. Hot tears spilling. Hands by the side again. _

_The woman was was screaming, the man was shouting._

_"Mommy!"_

_The woman left, slammed the door._

_The man knocked over the vase._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Stop bothering me!"_

_The door slam again._

_Hands reached out for the broken vase._

_A shard cut the palm of the right hand._

_drop of tears_

_fell_

_the sound of sobbing_

_._

_._

"Madoka? Can you hear me?"

_. _

_._

_"Dad. I'm home."_

_"Meet your stepmom."_

_A woman appeared, she have long blonde hair._

_She took out her own hand._

_A hand appeared and took her hand._

_"She'll be living here."_

_They left and went into a room._

_School bag. Homework._

_Geography. History._

_Name: Homura_

_"She'll be living here."_

_"She'll be living here."_

_The grip of the pen was loosened._

_Both hands were trembling._

_._

_._

"You're finally awake!"

White. Bright lights. Madoka squinted her eyes and blinked slowly, trying to accomodate to the surrounding. She slowly sat up.

"Sayaka... Mom... Dad... Tatsuya."

"We're so worried for you." Junko sat the pillow and placed it behind Madoka's head to let her sat comfortably. Madoka gave a warm smile and slightly patted her head, feeling the white bandage wrapping over her head thickly. She stared at her feet with a cast and her arms with bruises as well.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"You were so reckless! You should have left to the hospital instead of going back to the fire to save others! You almost died!" Junko yelled.

"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live." Madoka spoke.

Everyone were taken aback.

"What are you saying?" Sayaka frowned.

"That's what the famous Martin Luther King Jr said. I want to save them, even if I die, they'll live for me."

Junko almost wanted to faint, but Madoka continued smiling. As her husband brought her to a corner to calm her down, Tatsuya frowned at her sister.

"I didn't know you're intertest in Martin Luther King Jr, I thought you hates History."

"Yeah." Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "And you even know one of his quotes, that's so not you."

Madoka blinked. "Erm... I don't know why I said that either but... it just came out from my mouth."

"Forget about that and rest. What's important now is for you to fully recover." Sayaka give a pat of Madoka's shoulder.

* * *

A soft snore escaped from Junko as her mother had fell asleep on a couch at the corner. Madoka slowly helped herself up and stared at her mother, sleeping soundly alone. She gave a small smile before placing the pillow upright to let her sit up more comfortably.

_"Mommy!"_

_"Daddy!"_

Madoka felt her heart cringed as she raised her hand and touched her chest. She didn't thought much about that dream she dreamt when she was in a slight coma, but now that she remembered, she couldn't help but continued thinking about it.

She knew that dream wasn't about her, but there was a feeling as if she was witnessing everything right there and then. Those shattering moments, those neglecting feeling. Madoka could feel it, as if she was the one suffering.

Was it really just a stupid dream, or was she actually in there? Those tears that were shed. The small fragile voice that shouted for "Mommy" and "Daddy". Those trembling hands. Madoka couldn't see the face of the person that did all these, but in her dream, it was as if Madoka was roleplaying her. She's currently that person's point of view.

Madoka sighed. Maybe it was indeed just a dream and she's thinking too much about it. After all, it's not like she can do anything about it.

She slowly fluffed her pillow and lay it down before slowly resting her head on it. She closed her eyes, trying to completely forget the dream and the weird, sad feeling in her heart. Even though she claimed it was a normal dream, it was actually the saddest dream she ever dreamt in her life.

* * *

A/N: JUST SAYING BUT THEY ARE ALL GRADUATES, READY TO WORK IN THIS HATRED OF SOCIAL LIFE.  
MY SCHOPOL IS STARTING SOON AND THERE'S LIEK A CAMP WORKSHOP FOR ME WHICH I AM LIKE HATE HATE BUT WHAT CAN WE DO?!  
LIFE IS TOUGH PPL


	3. Chapter 3

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . Mami and boobs.

* * *

_Mami's cafe_

Madoka smiled and looked inside to find it empty and quiet. Of course, it's still early before the business would turn brisk. She slowly pushed her wheels and move towards the door, pushing the door open.

"Ding ling!"

"Hello Mami-san!"

The blonde lifted her head up from some shelves and turned, her eyes widened as she scurried to the door. "What are you doing here? You should be at home resting!" Mami chided as she helped Madoka pushed in her wheelchair.

"But I'm really eager to learn how to bake!" Madoka pouted before taking in a deep breath. "Just smelling the cookies and cakes makes me so happy every time."

"No no. If something happens to you, how am I suppose to explain to your mother? And Sayaka?" Mami shook her head, pushing the wheelchair to a table. "And I ought to be reprimanding you for soming. Does anyone know you are going out? What if your mother is worried?"

"I told my Dad to bring me here. He'll pick me up in an hour so you don't have to worry about it." Madoka chirped.

Mami sighed, shaking her head. "If that's the case, you can come over anytime to enjoy some cakes. But for the teaching, we'll do it after you fully recovered."

"Thank you Mami-san." Madoka smiled as she patted Mami's hand. "Then can I have a slice of peanut butter chocolate cake?"

Mami blinked, squatting down beside Madoka and gave a frown. "You really want to try that? I thought that was one of your least favorite cake?"

Madoka pondered for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know why I said that. But I suppose sometimes we have to try something extraordinary or what's the point of life?"

Mami gave a warm smile. "You sounded like a person I knew. She said the exact words too." Mami stood up.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Mami nodded. "Her favorite cake is actually peanut butter chocolate cake too." She continued, before approaching back to the counter.

A while later, Mami came back with a pot of tea and a slice of cake that Madoka wanted. Madoka picked up the fork merrily and started eating while Mami just stared warmly at the pinkette.

"Is there something on my face?" Madoka inclined her head.

"Do you know how worried I was when I heard you had an accident?"

Madoka gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry for letting you worry, Mami-san."

Mami shook her head before taking Madoka's hand. "I just want you to know that there is a lot of people who cared about you, so you should treasure you life, do you understand?"

Madoka nodded, sipping her cup of tea. But before she could say anything, a customer came in. Mami squeezed Madoka's small hand, signaling she had to go to attend to them and Madoka nodded once again.

The pinkette quietly continue eating her cake. Slowly for some reason, she seemed to enjoy this cake more and more when she originally disliked it to quite a large extent. Just as she wanted to take another bite, her vision turned slightly blurred. She blinked several times, but it was still blurry.

.

.

_Mami. Mami is sitting right infront with a smile._

_A plate of slice cake._

_A fork._

_The cake was cut by the fork and was slowly brought nearer._

_A thumbs up sign._

_Mami started smiling._

"Why are you asking her to test the cake?"

_A voice. _

_Hand and arm. _

_The whole scene jerked as if something was pounced onto... who?_

_The arm was slung around... whose shoulder?_

_"I'm the pro cake tester ya know!"_

_Laughters. It belonged to Mami. _

.

.

Madoka gasped as she almost jumped up from her wheelchair. It was that weird feeling again. That same feeling she felt when she was was in the hospital. She shook her head and stared at the cake, completely lost of appetite.

The business seemed to start getting busy, and Madoka knew if she were to be around, she'll just end up bothering Mami. She slowly pushed the wheels and waved at the blonde.

"You're leaving?" Mami came over, giving a pat on Madoka's back.

"Yeah, It's time to go as well. The next time I'm coming over, I'll be learning how to bake!" Madoka smiled.

Mami nodded and laugh. "Sure." She helped Madoka out of the cafe and waved goodbye before Madoka slowly made her way to the car park.

"Hey! Didn't expect you guys to be here!"

Curious, Madoka turned and watch as two women went into the cafe along with Homura. Madoka shrugged and continued pushing her wheels.

"It's been so long since I last eat your cake! This damn emo doesn't want to feed me every time and I almost died of hunger ya' know! So I'll be having three servings please."

"Excuse me? You ungrateful idiot."

Madoka widened her eyes and turned. All she saw was the back view of the same exact two women that entered the cafe previously. One was a redhead, the other with long black hair.

Those voices she heard...

Madoka shook her head and smiled. She really need a check up. Maybe she knocked her head during that incident and started imagining things.

Or was it?

"Madoka!"

"Oh Dad!"

"We should leave soon, before your mother comes back from work and realized I let you out. She'll kill me."

Madoka laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: GRAMMAR YOYO BYE  
AM I STILL AN F-ER HUH HUH HUH I AM SAD LO  
CASHBANKY KEEP HURTING ME AND I CRIED LIKE A GIRL SO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT DEDICATED TO HER BUT TO MARKUS OHKAY


	4. Chapter 4

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . Sayaka and HUH HUH HUH

* * *

_A white fluffy dog started running nearer and nearer._

_The sound of the dog panting._

_A hand went to stroke its fur._

_An old lady approached and laughed, patting the dog._

_She directed her gaze... here..._

_"How's your day?"_

_There was silence._

_The old lady then turned to face the dog._

_"I promise I'll come over when I have the time."_

_The whole scene seemed to change to the grass on the ground._

_A hand._

_Right beneath. Very close._

_The whole scene changed back to the old lady with the dog._

_"Don't look so sad. You look prettier when you smile."_

_The dog barked._

_The old lady nodded her head and smiled. _

_"That's better."_

.

.

Madoka flung open her eyes. She slowly sat up on her bed and sighed, glancing at the clock beside her bed. It's eight in the morning though, she should be off to prepare breakfast for everyone as well.

"Morin' sis." Tatsuya yawned, walking past Madoka.

"It's Saturday, don't you have football training today?" Madoka approached to the kitchen counter and started preparing the food.

"It starts at ten anyway, so I have plenty amount of time to spare." He yawned again. "Mom and Dad are still sleeping like a pig, I can bet they'll wake up in the afternoon so preparing breakfast for them is just going to be a waste."

Madoka glanced back at Tatsuya and laughed "Of course I know that, they are always like this on Saturdays. I'm just making breakfast for the two of us."

Tatsuya frowned and pointed at the tray. "Then why are you preparing three servings? Even if it's for Dad and Mom, it should be a total of four."

Madoka blinked and stared at the tray. Three eggs. Three cups. Six slices of bread and three frozen sausages.

"Uh." Madoka started laughing awkwardly. "I must be really blur today." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

_"She'll be living here."_

Her vision slowly turned blurred and foggy, just like every other time when she was going to... witness another-

.

.

_Three plates of breakfast on the table._

_A man stared plainly at food._

_The blonde woman hugged the man._

_The man smiled brightly._

_The scene changed to the coffee mixer._

_A hand was resting on the counter._

_It slowly turned into a ball of fist._

_Knuckles turned white._

_"I want to move out."_

_The scene changed to the man and the woman._

_The man snorted._

_"Suit yourself."_

.

.

~CAMP SUCKS~

"How long has it been like this?!"

Madoka sighed. "Ever since I woke up from my slight coma."

Sayaka leaned back against the chair, gazing out of the window of a restaurant before looking back at Madoka. "Could those memories actually your past life?"

"I thought about that once." Madoka started explaining. "But I had those dreams of recent things. For example the old ferris wheel we sat when we were young? Remember? It started operating after we were born, and was demolished when we turned 18. I dreamt that I was in there, alone."

"It must be lonely to sit in that thing alone." Sayaka commented before she continued. "Hmmm... but are you sure it's the exact same one?" Sayaka stroked her invisible beard.

"Yes!" Madoka exclaimed before she continued pondering for more examples. "Do you remember that Tokyo apartment building that collapsed a few months before we graduate? It happened! I dreamt that I was running and running till I reached that collapsed building. I could see arms reaching for it and then I heard the sound of sobbing" Madoka nodded her head.

"All the things happened in Tokyo... where we live." Sayaka frowned. "And those events happened when you're alive... What does that meant then?"

"I came to a conclusion last night. I must have been experiencing, or to be exact, being that person and watching his or her life events!" Madoka yelled frantically and she received a few glances from several customers.

"Oh my- Are you serious?! That's so... What the hell!" Sayaka gasped.

Madoka nodded. "But it happened right after that accident and I'm still trying to know whose life am I witnessing actually."

"Could it be the the two person you saved when you run into the fire? Like maybe both of your souls connected because you two are in danger or something. "

Madoka shook her head disappointedly. "It couldn't be. One is a four year old boy and another is just twelve year old girl."

Sayaka's eyes sparkled. "Then can you remember... like some hints or clues to the identity of the person? Like maybe you heard someone called out his or her name. Something for us to connect the dot."

It took Madoka a while to try to remember something, or at least a small clue. But she just couldn't seem to think of any since there were so much memories to refer back. But finally, Madoka's eye brightened and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes! Mami-san!"

~SADNESS ARGH~

"Do you remember letting anyone test your cake before? Mami-san."

"Hmmm." Mami's brow creased, deep in thought. "Actually, I let almost let all my customer be my cake-tester. All of them have many different opinions so when I made a new cake flavor I'll let everyone taste it to get many opinions to improve on it."

Sayaka sighed heavily, resting her chin on top of her palm. "Then I guess we're back to square one."

Madoka smiled embarrassedly. "But sorry for disrupting you lunchbreak though."

"It's alright." Mami shook her head before raising an eyebrow. "But really, why did you guys asked?"

It took Madoka a while for her to explain although she summarized quite a lot and didn't tell Mami most of the dreams she dreamt of. It didn't matter anyway, not like telling Mami could help her to find who the person was...right?

"So it's like that person's life is connected to yours?"

"Something like that."

"So the things you dream and witnessed is actually the life, or point of view of that person?

"Yeap."

"That's really extraordinary... I never... thought something like this can happen in reality." Mami clasped her hand together and brought it near to her mouth, still could not believe that the entire thing was true.

"I didn't believe her at first. But sometimes she's really weird and started doing and saying things that are so not her. Like she's possessed or something." Sayaka gave a creeped out face.

Mami laughed lightly before looking at Madoka. "Then did you get in contact with anyone that day? Since the two kids are not in the option."

"Oh! Could it be the doctors that operate you during your operation? Maybe because they worked so hard to save your life and their soul connected to you or something." Sayaka tapped her chin.

"Operation? I didn't know your accident was that serious, I thought you only suffered from concussion and a sprained ankle." Mami raised an eyebrow.

Madoka chucked. "I suffered from blood loss so I got an operation for blood trasfusion-"

Everyone went into silence.

Mami blinked, straightening her posture. "Wait- You just said..."

Sayaka snapped her fingers and smirked. "Blood transfusion! Maybe that's how you gain those weird memories! It might belong to the person who donated blood to you! You two became connected then"

Madoka nodded her head and beamed. Finally, a boulder seemed to have lifted from her heart since she finally found an answer to all these weird things happening to her. And not to forget, she should have thanks the person who saved her life long time ago, but the thought had slipped from her mind and she didn't thought about it until now.

Not just thanking that person, Madoka wanted to hug him or her as well.

Those crazy flashbacks, some are happy and fun memories, but there are quite a large number of unhappy and sad memories too. The thought of dreaming those sad memories often made Madoka unwilling to sleep sometimes.

~HUH HUH~

"Confidential?!" Sayaka yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am. But we don't have the rights to reveal their particulars unless they wanted to. But he or she didn't request for that."

"Excuse me, it's not like we will bomb their house or something. We just want to thank that person for saving her life." Sayaka scoffed.

Madoka nodded, leaning against the counter with a pleading look. "Please help us. Please."

The nurse shook her head. "Your trip here have been wasted. I seriously can't help you with that."

Even after insisting for five minuets straight, the nurse just wouldn't budge. They both left the hospital, disappointed.

"Now we're back to square one again." Sayaka sighed.

"It's alright. Thanks for the help though." Madoka patted her shoulder, giving a smile.

They both parted ways. Sayaka leaving to settle some matters while Madoka took a small walk around the area. She had no plans for today and she didn't have any intention to buy or specifically look for something, so she let her legs lead the way. She continued walking aimlessly until she entered a flower shop mindlessly.

"May I help you?" A florist approached Madoka. She intended to shake her head and wanted to loo around but her lips just blurted out.

"A stalk of rose please."

"Sure, please wait for a moment." The florist bowed and left, leaving the clueless girl pondering why she had actually said that.

A while later, Madoka was walking down the streets again, with that stalk of rose in her hand. Her legs lead the way, as usual, but she suddenly stopped and started flagging for a cab. She hopped into the taxi when one stopped right beside her to board.

"My body... is reacting on its own. Like the time when I blurted those words and did some actions that are so not like me." Madoka stared curiously at the rose in her hands as she sat on the leather seat.

The driver glanced at Madoka through the rear mirror. "Miss, where would you like to go?"

_Home_

"Cemetery please."

"Sure." The driver looked down from the mirror and started driving. Madoka wanted to correct herself, but she decided to go with it. Maybe it was that person... Madoka was linked to the mind of that person who saved her life. Perhaps everything she was doing was connected to that person... And this might be the only way to find out that person's true identity.

After a whole 20 minutes, Madoka alighted from the taxi after paying her fare and continued walking. She knew where she was going, but Madoka had never been to the cemetery before. No one closed to her had died so there was no reason for her to be here in the first place. But she ignored those fact and kept walking, never stopping.

For some unknown reason, her pace became slower and her foot were literally dragging itself, as if they were unwilling to move, but she was still walking. Until when Madoka saw a person right ahead, she forced herself to stop.

That person, who was a girl, slowly placed a stalk of rose on a grave.

She had long, dark black hair, down to her waist. Her violet eyes seemed so... sad

Madoka blinked, suddenly feeling a strong sense of Deja Vu.

_Who is that girl...? Why do I have this very weird feeling in my chest?_

After a while, that girl finally took notice of Madoka's presence and turned, to stare at her.

* * *

A/N:OPPS IS THAT A CLIFFHANGER. AND BTW I DIDN'T PROOFREAD BECAUSE I'M REALLY TIRED BUT I NEED TO UPDATE TODAY SO I'LL EDIT IT LATER OHKIE

TO MAMI GASP I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SORTS OF CLARIFY EVERYTHING AND ALSO TO CORRECT SOME STUFF AND LET YOU UNDERSTAND TEH STORY MORE LOL.

READERS OYEEE  
CASHBAKY JUST DID A HUGE FABVOUR FOR ME AND I WANNA THANK HER FOR BEING SO KIND BY UPDATING LIKE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE EVEN THOUGH MY EYES WOBBLED LIKE MY FAT ROLLS AFTER THIS TIRING WORKSHOP SO I LUB ME OHKIE MUACK MUACK\


	5. Chapter 5

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . MOMENTS LIEK THIS MAkes me wanna cry

* * *

Madoka couldn't find the courage or energy to speak. Her legs couldn't move either and all she could was to stand there and stare.

_Why__ is my heart thundering so fast?_

That feeling in her chest was so strong, yet she couldn't define what exactly was the feeling. If she was forced to decide, then she would pick the answer as _mixed feelings_. There's happiness, sadness, joy, tears, rage, burden, fear and more. It was as though the memoires Madoka had been watching and experiencing just came crashing down on her at the same time and she could hardly breath.

Madoka slowly regained her composure as she started noticing some things about the girl. She was in a working uniform and it seemed extremely familiar, one that Madoka seen before but she couldn't seem to place her finger on it. Her eyes were focused on the name tag.

Akemi Homura.

_Deja vu_ again.

There was a long awkward moment between the two of them. Homura was just glancing a little weirdly at Madoka while Madoka was staring at her with her mouth wide open. A second later, Homura initiated first and gave a faint smile before walking away to another direction.

After a whole minute of standing there and staring at nothing, Madoka snapped out from her thoughts and blinked. She glanced around the empty cemetery to find herself alone once again. She loudly clicked her tougue and began running down the small slope to find Homura, but she had failed to do so.

_Who is she? Why do I have such weird feeling when I saw her? Is she that person..._

Madoka hit her head and sighed in disappointment. She was so confused back then that she couldn't do anything at all, now she have lost her chance to know what she wanted to know. But an idea struck her mind as she whirled around and ambled back to the grave she _planned to go_ at the start.

She finally reached and before the grave and there was a stalk of rose lying in front of it. She looked up and stared at the picture of the deceased that the mysterious girl came to visit.

Madoka widened her eyes.

The person was none other than the old lady Madoka once dreamt of. It was quite long ago, or was it? This woman had been in her dreams quite a few times, but it had stopped once Madoka dreamt of the building that collapsed before she graduated.

But.

Madoka blinked and shook her head slightly. It was that feeling again. When she was about to witness another memory while she was awake; that drowsy yet the strong feeling firing in her heart.

.

_Dear Homura,_

_A piece of paper in both hands_

_Trembling_

_There are faint words on the little bloodied and dusty paper._

_"I'm trapped inside here-_

_Teardrops_

_-I found paper and a pen with me, luckily-_

_The paper started to wrinkle under the tight grip_

_-I'm sorry this is so sudden, I don't wish for this either-_

_More tears_

_-If I managed to get out of here alive...-_

_The sound of sobbing became louder._

_-Let's go to the disneyland you wanted to go when you're a kid-_

_More and more tears._

_-But I'll say sorry first-_

_-It's probably impossible for me to make it out alive-_

_-I couldn't feel both of my legs and the air is thin...-_

_-If that's the case, I couldn't take care and talk to you anymore-_

_-I'm so sorry-_

_"No... please come back." _

_A voice. A very hoarse voice._

_-Take good care of yourself. I'll be the angel watching over you-_

_-Love you lots, Granny."_

.

That shattering moment broke and Madoka was back to her own self. Her legs started wobbling and she immediately fell to her knees in split seconds. The rose was still in her hands and her entire body was shaking.

"I miss you, Granny. Come back."

Those words just escaped from Madoka's lips without second thought as she widened her eyes. Realization soon dawned over her as she took in a deep breathe to calm herself down. Slowly, she picked herself up and stared at the rose in her hands before looking at the grave again.

A tear rolled down Madoka's cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped her tears. It was a usual thing for her already. Sometimes she woke up from her dream in cold sweat and tears. Or out of nowhere when a memory flashed across her mind, she suddenly fell on her butt with her hand over her mouth in shock. Different memories gave her different reactions. Sometimes happiness, although it was pretty rare. Some loneliness and most of them are sadness.

Madoka unclenched the rose and bowed, placing the stalk of rose right beside the other. This was it. That girl... must be the one responsible for the dreams and memories she witnessed. She found her, yet lost her at the same time. Madoka crossed her arm and started bitting her thumb.

_Sadness._

_Sorrows._

_Where is the happiness she deserves?_

Madoka smiled and bowed again before looking at the grave.

"I guess it's now my turn to take care of her in your place." She nodded her head. "She saved my life, it's now my turn to keep her safe."

**_K._**

"Can I have two oreo cheesecake, one beef lasagna and two cups of hot chocolate."

Homura nodded and took down the order, repeating the, afterwards. After getting them right, Homura left to the counter to give the orders before heading to a table to collect the leftover dishes and cups.

Today was suppose to be the day she got her first pay if she managed to pass her interview, but of course that didn't happen. Who was the one that lost her documents and made her lost the opportunity to get the job she wanted?

But she had to be forgiving, or else what could she do? It wasn't exactly Kyoko's fault, and she sort of indirectly caused Kyoko to be involved in the accident since she asked her to pass that route to get to their meeting place faster. Homura inwardly sighed and gave a small smile. Working here wasn't that bad either. She could start in a familiar environment with people she knew as well and that pay wasn't half bad too.

"You should take a break now." Mami warmly smiled and placed a cup of coffee on the table where Homura was setting up the menu. "You can choose a meal as well, just tell the kitchen." The blonde gave a pat on Homura's shoulder before departing.

"Thanks." Homura took of her apron and set it on the hook at the corner and went to the washroom for a while.

_Heh! No wonder the uniform was so familiar, why didn't I thought of that? _

Homura came back to her seat and stared at the empty table with a raised eyebrow. She glanced around but her coffee was nowhere in sight. Homura scratched her head, puzzled and was about to get a new cup when she finally found a cup sitting on the counter.

It was actually a tall purple mug with her name carved on it in golden-colored. It was really pretty to be honest. The mug was filled with her coffee as well.

"Where did this come from?" Homura picked it up but found post-stick underneath. She lifted it and stared at the smiley face, along with that one sentence under it;

_Thank you. Don't worry, be happy! :)_

* * *

A/N: CASHBANKY HATES THIS FIC LOL I CAN TELL ahahahah BUT WELL I'M STILL GONNA UPDATE CAUSE I AM A GIRL SORRY

OKAY HERE YOU GO THE FIC, I DEDICATED THIS FIC TO MYSELF BECAUSE I AM SAD AND CASHBANKY ALWAYS HATE ME LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu . it'S TIME FOR MADOKA BE THE ANGEL OHKAyu

* * *

_100 free coupons to SEOUL GARDEN_

_"Thank you. Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life!"_

_A huge jar of chocolate chips cookies._

_"Thank you. Everything is alright. It's just a bad day, not a bad life!"_

_A child-sized teddy bear_

_"Thank you. "Keep calm and carry on!"_

"May I ask what kind of lucky draw have you participated?" Kyoko watched Homura walked into the living room with the third parcel she got this month. "You have gifts, food and nice encouraging quotes sent to you and I want that too okay. I need support in my life too. I am sad."

Homura tried her best not to roll her eyes as she sat on the sofa beside the redhead with the brown parcel on her lap. Kyoko strained her neck and goggled at it as Homura slowly tear off the wrapping to find a card like usual. Kyoko snatched the box and opened the lid to see what was inside but Homura focused on the card first. She slowly opened it with her thin fingers.

_"Thank you. May today be another best day of your life!"_

"Holy crap, this is one cool snow globe you have here, although it's not christmas but this is still cute, ya know." Kyoko lifted the gift up and stared in awe. Homura smirked and closed the card before looking at Kyoko in annoyance.

"How many times must I tell you not to take my stuff." Homura muttered and they exchanged the things in their hand. Kyoko began reading the card while Homura smiled at the snow globe as she shook it again and again, watching the white petals falling from the top. In the middle, there's a house and and two small girls building a snowman in front of it.

"But have ya ever wonder who is this creepy person that's sending you gifts now and then? That person may be some dangerous criminal or stalker." Kyoko eyed Homura warily.

Homura sighed and nodded slowly. "But there's no return address; nothing to know who is the sender. I don't know how to contact that person at all."

Kyoko wagged her finger and smirked. "However, I have a plan though."

Homura stared at her with a calm look, contemplating whether she should continue listening or not. After a while, she gestured the redhead to say the plan, hopping it was something logical and good that she had come up with.

"Since this person even know where you work and live, he or she probably is a stalker. What kind of stalker? At least not a perverted one since you didn't receive sick stuffs like panti-"

Homura cleared her throat before giving a withering look at Kyoko. "So you're saying the person might be watching me now." Homura stood up, walking to the window and peeked outside.

"Uh depends on how hardcore that person is since they couldn't have known what time the delivery take place unless they hide in the bushes all day."

Homura gave a questioning look over at Kyoko. "You seem so professional in these things."

"Excuse you."

She walked back and slumped on her seat. "I know I shouldn't be reckless but I can sense that this person isn't dangerous at all." Homura stared at Kyoko with a deadpanned look. "I want to know who the sender is. Although I have came up with some ideas how to, I don't mind hearing your ideas too."

I SEE YOYO

Madoka glanced around the cafe with a small frown and skipped towards Mami and gave a tap on her shoulder. Mami turned and gave a smile at her apprentice, who she had been passing her baking skills to for almost three weeks. It was a pleasure having her as a student, really. Ever since she finally gave in to her request to recruit her, the kitchen had become a more cheerful and light-hearted place.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh er... I'm just wondering, I haven't seen Homura-chan for a few days. What's up?" Madoka gave a sheepish laugh.

"She's on leave for this week. She sounded a bit puffy in the phone so I suppose she got a cold"

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "A week for a flu? Isn't that a bit long?"

"Now that you said it..." Mami wiped her hand on the apron with a worried look on her face before waving her hand off, a small smile on her face now. "Maybe she decided to rest for as while and head out for another job hunt. After all, this wasn't what she planned to do after graduation."

Mami turned away, leaving Madoka alone as the latter was still not very convinced about the entire thing. The friend that Madoka asked to feign as a postman told her a few days ago that Homura didn't open the door for her package but he was quite sure Homura was inside since her shoes were there and he could hear noises inside too. But no one opened the door for him so he had no choice but to leave the package by the door.

Well... the reason why Madoka asked her friend to act as a delivery man because she knew exactly when Homura would be at home, and she always wanted to know what was Homura's reaction from receiving the parcel and more . She couldn't possibly be hiding in some bushes just to spy on her so she requested her friend instead. Furthermore, she often had to stay back in the kitchen to create new recipe with Mami.

"Mami-san."

"Yeah?"

There's an un easy feeling firing in Madoka's chest. It's like... danger.

"Can I leave right now? Deduct my pay or whatsoever, I have something important to do."

_She saved my life, it's now my turn to keep her safe._

"It's fine to leave early and I won't deduct you pay just becas-" Before Mami could even finish her sentence, Madoka already sped off like a bolt of lightning.

AWW

Stalker is such a harsh word. Angel sounded a bit creepy too.

Homura lay down on her sofa sighed, staring at the ceiling in her living room. It's nearly five days and she still didn't find the person she's been finding. She knew, because the only people that knocked on her door was the postman. She wasn't sure if the plan would work, to be honest. Making herself disappear from the cafe with a fake cough and stayed at home for five days straight, it was a rather plain idea to lure that person out but something tells her it might work out.

Although this made Homura rather guilty for lying to Mami but she would find some other way to repay that one day...

The sudden ringing of the door bell made Homura jolt up from her lying position. The bell had been ringing and ringing without stopping at all and she wasn't sure how to react. Homura quietly tried not to knock onto anything like last time she did when she wanted to check who was the one outside her house and scurried to the window and take a peek.

It was Madoka ringing the bell and until now, she still didn't stop.

She remembered her first meeting with the girl and it was the most oddest place in her opinion: the cemetery. She came working as a pastry chef's assistant afterwards and they didn't talked much since she was working as a waitress there. But she felt comfortable whenever Madoka was around. She knew she could trust her, even with her life. It's just this feeling in her heart and she didn't know why even till now.

But wait... back to the point. Why the hell was Madoka here? She was also holding onto the pale brown parcel that Homura purposely left outside to signal the stalker that she wasn't at home. Sort of. Although it took her entire nerve system to not bring the parcel in. She wanted to see what was inside so damn badly.

Homura paused and scratched her chin, deep in thought as she tried connecting the dot. First thing first, why did Madoka appear at the cemetery with her that day? Although she shouldn't pry into Madoka's personal life, but it was just too coincidental. And right the next day, the first present appeared in the cafe. And then a few days later, Madoka came to work.

And then a day after Madoka came to work, her first parcel appear. And it continued ever since without fail.

Also, the most important point. How the hell did Madoka know where she live?!

Homura frowned and slowly made her way to the door. She could almost touch the answer, she know it. Her hand slowly encircled the door knob and turned, everything seemed to be happening so slowly as though time had stopped.

The bell was still ringing, but when the lock clicked - indicating the door was unlocked, the sound of the bell stopped.

"Homura-chan! I was worried sick!" Madoka exclaimed as she dropped the parcel and jumped forward once the door was wide open, clutching onto Homura's shoulder firmly. But all Homura did was to stare at Madoka with a skeptical look, her eyes narrowed and somehow, the trust that Homura never knew existed for Madoka... was broken.

"Who... the hell are you?"

* * *

A/N: YAY CLIFFHANGER CAUSE THIS IS HOW I TRY TO CATCH CASHBANKY'S ATTENTION AND MAKE HER SORTA CONTINUE READING CAUSE SHE HATE THIS STORY. I AHVE WRITER'S BLOCK AT THIS PART AND TRUST ME, I STAYED UP ON BED STARING AT MY CEILING AND WOPNDEIRNG WHAT SHOULD I WRITGE THATS WHY SORRY FOR TEH DELAY

SOME QUOTES FROM GOOGLE SOME QUOTES FORM ME

AND AWWWW TNKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYSS YOU ARE BEUATIOFUL LIKE MY WOULD BE SELF


	7. Chapter 7

Safe

Romance . Main: MadoHomu .TOMATO REFERENCE HERE. SORRY TO PPL WHO ARE ALLERGIC TO TOMATO

* * *

Homura thought her mind could just explode any minute.

"Is this true? Really true? Such stuff... could actually happen?"

"Yes."

Madoka's lips were almost dried up by explaining all the details of the memories and weird things that happened to her after that incident. The both of them sat down on the couch, a huge space in between of them The parcel was on the floor, forgotten.

Awkward was the best word to describe the atmosphere between them. Their back were straight, hands on knee and lowered heads. It wasn't suppose to be like this. Madoka never expected Homura to find out her identity so easily and fast... she thought she could last for maybe a few more months before she had enough courage to admit about all these things.

Guess she had underestimated Homura. Or should she say overestimated herself? She was just careless and got tricked by Homura and ended up with this mess... but what could she do? When the thoughts about something bad could have happened to Homura, Madoka didn't have the time and will to think about other things but to rush to her house to check things out.

Homura slowly turned towards Madoka. "So you knew everything about me. All those memories that I kept within myself..." Her voice hoarse.

Madoka kept silent.

"Yet I knew nothing about you."

"My life is a bit plain, so you'll just bore yourself out."

"Madoka-san. I really don't know how to react. Like really."

"You don't have to. If I were you, I'll be shocked too."

Homura sighed before a smile slowly etched on her lips. "But I'm sort of glad."

Madoka's head shot up and stared at Homura with a questioning look. She didn't understand. How could she be glad? Her life, her privacy, her cherished memories were being invaded by someone she completely don't know. She should be angry. She should be furious. But something about Homura's smile told her that it was real, her words were the truth.

"Sometimes I wished someone could understand me. I never expected through like this but it's nice to know someone cares." Homura gave an awkward smile. "People might hurt me somehow or another if they know who I really am, but you're there to encourage me..." Homura slowly scooted closer towards Madoka.

Madoka held her breathe. And for what reason? She had no idea.

"I want to say thank you to you too." Homura took Madoka's hand and gave a light squeeze. If a tomato were to walked by, it could have mistaken Madoka as its family by how red her face was.

"Madoka-san, are you alright?" Homura blinked and gave a light touch on her forehead. Madoka nodded frantically, her lips sealed tight and her eyes big and wide. What was this feeling firing in her cringing chest?

"Madoka-san."

"Homura-chan?"

"I want to... know you better too."

* * *

A/N:ERM NO. NO SMUT. THE LAST PART IS NOT INDICATING SMUT THANKS

CASHBANKY ARE YOU ON SKYPE OR ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE HAVE I CAUGHT YOU ATTENTION BY UPDATING SUCH A SHORT CHAOPTER

AND WTS I THINK MY ATTENTION SPAN IS SUPER LOW, 7 CHAPTERS IS JUST TOO STRAIN FOR ME. I HAVE TO EYES ALIVE ON MY BED 28 HOURS A DAY TO THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE. SO I DECIDED TO END THIS STORY SOON. WELL IF ALL OF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH MY FUTURE ENDING OR WHATSOEVER, FEEL FREE TO WRITE YOUR STORY WHILE RELATED TO THIS MEMORIES THINGY PLOT CAUSE I WANNA READ HOW OTHER PPL WILL WRITE THIS SHIT.


End file.
